One Last Wish
by MadPrincess97
Summary: Elsa cannot handle it anymore. She needs to reverse what has been done or to stop herself altogether from hurting anyone else. Currently one-shot, but potential multi-chapter.


**Warning: **Suggests themes of depression and suicide.

**One Last Wish **

"I can't take it anymore." I yell at the walls of my castle. I can't take this anymore. I'm scared. I don't know what to do. I wish I could control this. I wish that no one would get hurt. I wish I didn't have my powers. I wish… Why couldn't I be born without them?

I waltz around the room as I'm thinking of something to do. I'm isolated in my ice fortress, but the isolation did not help. I still want to have friends. I still want a family. I still want to be able to live my life. I will have to leave soon enough if I want to be happy. I just wish there was a way that everything could be fixed.

I remember when I was younger, when I was last this scared. It was so much easier because Mama and Papa knew what to do when I made a mistake. They took us to the trolls. They made sure Anna was ok. They made sure that she didn't die because of my mistake. Mama and Papa aren't here though now. They left us. They left me alone with no idea how to control this. I wish it was as simple as it was when I was little.

The trolls helped last time I was out of control, maybe they can help this time.

As soon as I think this I can feel my legs running out of the castle. Somehow I form a horse out of snow and hop on it. The sooner I got to the trolls the sooner this pain would be over for me. As I'm riding down the mountain all I can see is snow. It's everywhere. It's all too much. Anna was right. I really did cause an eternal winter. I shake my head to get rid of the thought. This will all be over soon. Soon I will be free.

I smile when I near where the trolls lived. The snow here has decreased and as I make it towards the opening in the forest there is no snow at all. Maybe I hadn't doomed everywhere, everyone and everything after all. Before the snow is completely gone I hop off the horse so that it has a chance of surviving. I'm not going to let another living thing get hurt because of my mistakes.

As I walk towards the clearing I smile at the sight of the rock trolls. They remind me of when everything was okay and everything was safe, they were some of the last people I saw and talked to before I became isolated in my own home.

"Hello" I call out to the rocks. Nothing happens.

"Please I need your help" I cry and suddenly one of the bigger rock trolls starts rolling towards me before standing up in front of me. As soon as the rock troll leader stands up all the other rock trolls copy his previous movement

"Queen Elsa, your majesty." The leader of the trolls greets me as he bows quickly. I smile at the moment. It was nice to have contact with other people.

"Good evening sir. I came here to request your help." I state as I feel the anxiety fill within me. What if can't help, or doesn't want to help? What will I do then? He will help, or will I just have wasted my time? Will I make the final decision if he cannot help me? All that's left for me is surrender if this does not work for me.

"How can I help you?" he asks me with concern evident in his voice.  
I swallow and look at me feet before taking a deep breath and answering him.  
"You helped me before when I was scared, so I came to you to see if you can help me again. I want to know if you can reverse what has been done or take away my powers?" I ask knowing that the request may be too big to be fulfilled.  
"Hmm… we can help you." the leader of the trolls states causing me to let out a sigh of relief. For a moment I consider asking his name, but my mind immediately goes back to the reason of why I came here.

"Thank you" I end up eventually whispering.  
"We cannot reverse what has been done, but we can remove your powers. However to remove your powers you will end up in a different world. It will be like ours, but without magic." He tells me as though it's the simplest idea on the world. I grin at it. It's a perfect plan. I've already lost my family, my kingdom and any friends I had. There's no reason why I shouldn't go.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" I ask warily.  
"Um, we're just not 100% sure of the outcomes." He tells me in a shaky voice.  
"That's fine." I say without thinking. There's no need to think about that. Not when I have so little left in this world  
"Are you sure your majesty?" He asks me. Only for a breath second do I consider the power I am giving away, but nod as soon as I clear the thought from my mind.  
"As sure as anything in my life." I say. The rock troll moves his hands and within seconds everything I see has become darkness.

"Elsa, wake up. You've got to get to class in 15 minutes." I hear someone yell at me through my bedroom door. I roll out of bed and fell back onto it as everything hits me at once. I remember everything. Everything from this world and everything from the world I thought I just came from. I smile in relief and start laughing from the shock of the entire situation. I survived. It worked. I'm now in an entirely different world. I've got a life in this world. I jump up off the bed and looked out the window. There was no snow. I started laughing this felt too good to be true, but it was true – all of it.

**A/N: **If anyone wants to be a beta for the story just message me. Also huge thanks to the tumblr user snowelsaofarendelle who let me use her gif as the cover image for the story. If I'm continuing this another chapter will be up by Monday (21st April).


End file.
